1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single loop nuclear power plant for electrical power generation, and more paprticularly to a plant with helium cooled high temperature reactor utilizing spherical fuel elements. The plant has a gas turbine aggregate made up of a gas turbine and a two-stage compressor, with a heat exchanger apparatus exhibiting radiators, intermediate radiators and a recuperator, together with gas carrying lines between components of the loop.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The installation described in DE Nos. 22 41 426 and 24 04 843 have a gas turbine aggregate located in a horizontal tunnel below the high temperature reactor installed in the center cavity of a prestressed pressure vessel. The heat exchange apparatuses are located in vertical shafts, arranged on a partial circle around the center cavity. The known single loop nuclear power plants are desired for higher capacities and require much space in spite of their compact layout.